Support is sought for the efforts of the Surgical Committee of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) to provide a focus for surgical activity within the Group. Increased interest and Commitment of surgeons and surgical subspecialists to CALGB activities will broaden the Group's perspective, widen study participation, improve case accrual and facilitate monitoring of the quality of surgical contributions. Surgery Committee leadership and support will foster recruitment of able surgeons and provide means for their participation in Group activities. Motivation for their continued commitment will come through the access to intellectual activity and clinical research afforded by CALGB.